Forbidden No More
by Tealbunny101
Summary: This story is the sequel to Star Crossed Forbidden love, It is from the point of view of Marcus Roman & Emery's son Also most of the main characters have children including Julia and Eric who have a daughter Anna who has always loved Marcus but he only sees her as a friend.. for now. Her point of view as well.
1. Chapter 1

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More

Marcus looked in the mirror for his first day of high school. His parents who were the famous first atrian/human couple to get married and have children. Were down stairs getting the others ready while still unpacking. We had all moved around while growing up mostly we had stayed in New York when my mom had gotten the offer to run for Mayer of the big apple. She won by a landslide, dad went back and forth to New Orleans at least once a month to keep things between the artians and humans growing in the right direction. I was going to be a freshman at the same school they had met again after ten years apart. Shacking all those thoughts out of my head, I could see that I looked a lot like my dad; I was always told that there was no doubt that I was his child. The only things that I got from my mom was curly hair and I could tan darker than my dad also I drink coffee all the time, Nicolas my younger brother and Sara were the ones who were allergic but my other sister Jewel could drink it like me. Walking down stairs in blue jeans, white long sleeves that buttoned on top and black combat boots. I looked like I could be a junior because of my dad's genetics, "Nicolas, your lunch is right, here Jewel your lunch, Sara wait for mommy so I can walk you out to the bus stop." Mom turned around and smile at me "Marcus, are you nervous?" I was more than nervous but I didn't want to make her worry. Shaking my head "Nope, just tired and wanting this day to be over." He said with a smirk. His mom came over and hugged him. "Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Walking into the high school I saw pure atrians and humans walking side by side, talking, and laughing just having a good time. I went to my first class because I hadn't known anyone here that was my age at least at this school all kids that I knew were younger than me, guess that happens when your parents have you when their still in high school. Walking in my mouth almost fell open, Aunt Julia was my teacher? "Marcus? Oh I don't think this will do since you are like family to me. Maybe I can be your home room teacher… They only grade if you come or not." I nodded my head, it was good to see her again, she was really my god mother but I was always told to call her aunt Julia. Students slowly came in, I was in my own little world for what seemed like just a moment when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Looking up I saw a human girl with strawberry blond hair, insane sky blue eyes and freckles that made her look amazing. "Are you saving this seat next to you?" She motioned to the empty seat on my right." "No, you can sit there." She smiled "Thanks, My name is Leah… What's yours?" Asking me while sitting down in the chair. "Marcus." "Nice to meet you Marcus."

Emery had just got all the kids off to school, now she was off to go to movement build where Roman was meeting with the mayor of New Orleans. This would be the mayors last term and a lot of people had been wanting her to step up to be Mayor, even Roman said that if she wanted this he would support her. But there were a lot of things to be weighed. She was after all the wife of the Artian leader and this is where a lot of them lived now that the sector was no more, however she didn't want her every move to affect their children since this was a small town that they lived in. Walking in she saw Roman, his hair was a bit longer but not too much that anyone but her would notice, He looked older in right now because he was focusing on the job at hand. However he still looked young even though atrians aged faster, he was aging really well. Our eyes locked and his serous face light up and a smile had come across his face. It was only a minute then he had to turn and go back to the meeting but it was enough to always make her remember that he loved her as much now as they day they met. After the meeting was over Roman walked right up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "When did you get to be so wise?" I smiled at him, he smiled back "Oh that? I was just looking at the desk and thinking about what you're cooking tonight." He teased her, she laughed as they held hands out of the building, reporters surrounded them. Asking about their children, how life will be here for their family, and like always how have they stayed together for 14 years, "Roman and Emery answered them all and the last one Roman said "I want to stay with her forever." The car drove up and getting in the car with the tinted windows, they didn't have to kiss for the close up but they needed to kiss one another. The drive they had, had become a close friend over the years in New York and came with them to New Orleans "Now, Now you two watch it you already have four kids." The driver said as they left

Roman Looked around the Neighborhood that he and his family lived in. It was a huge gated community that he liked everything but the gated part, it felt like another fancy cage but he knew it would be safe for his family so he swallowed his bad thoughts about it and walked down the street to Drake's and Taylors house. Drake worked for FBI but that is all he could tell anyone to the group to all the rest of the world he was a fighting teacher for the armed forces and in a way it was true since he did that on the side. Taylor was the head of the PTA and ran well everything you can think of in town that wasn't a government potions. Walking up he saw Drake and Taylor sitting outside on the porch their son Angus, and daughter shelly were at school, Angus in jr. high and shelly in elementary. "Roman! Sit here!" Drake said with a big smile on his face. Sitting down Taylor gave me a hug and said she would go inside for a bit to lie down, Drake and her were going to have their third child, but she wasn't showing yet. "It's strange to be back here." Roman said looking out to the street. "A lot has changed, but there still is the good and the bad like always.  
Drake said looking back in the window, "I'm glad our children will be able to get to know each other better now that you and Emery are here." Roman Smiled "Me too."

Walking back from school Marcus saw aunt Julia driving her big van and she stopped right in front. "I'm going to pick up Anna and Aaron from their schools. Your house is on the way… Want a lift?" Nodding his head he got in the car and they drove off. The elementy school was first, before driving up she had called my mom and said that she would pick up my siblings as well. Aaron and Sara jumped in, they had always gotten along, Sara yelled at the top of her lungs "My best friend and I are going to school Auntie Julia." It made me smile to know my baby sister had a friend she knew there. Looking back I saw Aunt Taylor picking up her girl but not looking to good "He Taylor go home let me bring the group of kids back to the gates." Taylor looked grateful and let shelly come in the car with us. The three little ones sat in the middle of the van singing and just having fun. The junior high was just down the street, driving up I saw Angus one of my best friends growing up. "Marcus!" he looked excited as we put our arms around our shoulders. Nicolas climbed in along with Angus we just waited for Anna who was the same age as Nicolas. Anna was hard to miss she was a combination of her mom and dad Eric. Anna had lighter brown hair that almost looked red in the sun, she was my other best friend. "Marcus!" Her eyes light up and she saw me and ran fast giving me a hug huge I laughed because I had missed seeing her too. "Anna you've gotten stronger." I said teasing her "I need to talk to you." She whispered in my ear. "Ok meet me at the entrance of the gate." She nodded getting in the car, I was worried she never kept any secrets.

After We were all dropped off I waited 30 minutes and then went to the gate to wait outside. Anna was there in no time "What's wrong?" Anna started walking away from the gate and I followed her "My teachers want to meet with my mom and dad and ask if they would have me skip a grade… I would be freshman in high school this month if I do." This made me excited "That's great Anna, we'll be going to school together…" I saw her look away "What's the problem?" Anna stopped and turned to me "You and Nicolas are my best friends but I'm afraid Nicolas is having a harder time adjusting to life here." Taking in a deep breath, I knew she was right about him, I just never really knew how to talk with him. If I was my dad's son Nicolas was our mom's son. He looked a lot like mom except more boyish and the markings. "Anna, you know Nick wouldn't want to hold you back because of him… I'll talk to him and see what's going on."

More to come, Please comment! Follow and favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More

After dinner Marcus went to talk with Nicolas in the back yard. "Hey, what are you staring at?" Nicolas looked up at me "I was just thinking about New York…" Marcus sat down next to his brother "I miss New York a lot… however we are here now and need to be here for our family and the atrians who are half of who we are." "It's easy for you to say Marcus… Your DADS child while when they look at me they see the human mom…" Marcus got angry at Nicolas "Mom is a great person to be compared to, and if anyone tells you different then send them my way and I will have a chat with them." Shaking his head he still looked sad, "In New York I was just Nicolas, but here…" Standing up he looked angry at me now "I'm just Marcus's brother… the second in line to be the leader of the atrians." Before I could say anything else he was gone back into the house. Jewel walked up to me she had stayed after school to try out for choir and now sat down next to me "You know it's hard for all of us… You are the oldest, and because you had good grades and did so many things back in New York… It just makes us all feel like we can't measure up to what you have done." I looked at Jewel "I did all that just because I wanted to I never thought any of you would take it to heart." Jewel gave me a smile "Nicolas looks up to you… it's just hard because he doesn't want to be in your shadow… he wants to make his own way in the world." Marcus couldn't help but smile only at ten years old was Jewel wise enough to see what had been staring him in the face for years but he never thought to really look. "Something tells me you're going to break my good grades." Jewel nodded "I will, and I will be asked to skip a grade like Anna." Marcus frowned "Jewel, don't tell anyone. Anna wants to tell people when she's ready." Jewel stood up and so did I "Anna has a lot she wants to tell but the time isn't right." Marcus looked at her "What does she want to tell?" Jewel's smile widened "She will tell when she's ready." Jewel walked into the house. He breathed out a heavy sigh… It was tough living in a family were all your siblings had powers.

Anna walked into her house and saw her mom and dad putting dinner on the table "Anna, come help your mom with setting the table." Her dad calls out from the kitchen. Once the table was set everyone took a plate out to the table that was filled with food. Sitting down they ate for about twenty minutes, Her mom looked up a smile light up her face. "Anna, your homeroom teacher called us today right after you left." Anna put down her fork she was about to eat with. "Oh… And what did he tell you?" "Anna, you should have told us that they wanted you to skip a grade, honey that is amazing." He dad looked so proud. "I just wanted to see how I felt about all this before I talked to you both." Her mom folded her hands into her lap "What did you come up with?" Anna looked from Her mom and dad a couple times then sat up "I want to skip a grade."

Walking down stairs Marcus saw his mom making coffee, getting a cup he poured a cup for her and then a cup for himself. "Thank you… Julia called this morning and told me she is bring Anna into school to fill out papers for her first day of school." Marcus smile into his cup swallowing the coffee, "Great Now I will have my best friend there." He saw his mom worried "Don't worry; I'll make sure no one bullies Anna." His mom laughed "I know you have always protected her, I'm sure aunt Julia is happy you're here too." Walking into school I headed for the office peaking my head in I looked around for Anna, with no luck. Turning around I saw her standing there with a big grin on her face. She looked different, older somehow. "I tried a new look for high school want do you think?" Marcus didn't like it. "You need to look more your age." Anna raised her eyebrow, "Well that makes two of us… SO as soon as you can look like a freshmen I will start looking my age again." She started quickly walked away. I caught up with her and stopped her in the hall "Come one Anna, your only twelve." A tear start to run down her cheek. "I'm thirteen, Marcus… My birthday was last month…" Putting her hands on her head "I knew you forgot my birthday… That gift was more your mom's style anyway." Before I could say anything she was gone into the girls bathroom were she knew I couldn't follow her. I bit down on my lip… I had never forgotten Anna's birthday, how had I now?

Anna looked in the mirror of the girls bathroom… Who was she kidding, she really did look like a child playing dress up with her mom's make-up. This was her make-up but still that is what she looked like. She had put up her hair to make it more fun, but now she had her hair lose, with the slight curl that she had gotten from her dad. Whipping off the make-up, the only thing she left on was the lip gloss. The warning bell sounded so she pick up her back pack and walk out heading to her home room, she felt someone running up to her and block her path, it was Marcus "I'm so sorry, Anna." Walking around him she couldn't look at him right now. Sure she had loved him since she could remember… that didn't give him the pass to forget her birthday. Walking beside her now he tried to talk to her. "Let me make it up to you… Come on Anna… Please?" Before she could say anything they were at her class room she saw Marcus looking at his down the hall. "Just go to class Marcus, I need time to cool off." She sat down in the first empty seat she could find, looking back she saw him leave for his homeroom. Marcus was 15 since July but he was freshmen because of his birthday and where it fell. It broke her heart to think that maybe her birthday wish wouldn't come true… He was here… But she was only the best friend and little sister to him.

Marcus had felt so bad about Anna's birthday thing, that he was spacing out when Leah had tried talking him. She got his attention long enough to give her phone number to him. When the bell ran they went in different driections. He waited by the door of Anna's class room when he saw he come out with someone else. Anna stood there for a moment them looked at the guy she had been talking with. "Logan, Marcus, Marcus Logan." He shook Logan's hand "Hey, you're the artian leaders son. Right?" Marcus nodded his head "Yep." Logan smiled "Cool! Well nice meeting you and Anna hope to see you at lunch?" She nodded her head, he waved bye and then they were alone in the hall. "Does he know how old you are?" It just slipped out, I think… I'm getting stupider by the minute. "No, I don't go around telling everyone that I am a child… when you dear Marcus can do that for me." "Stop it! I'm sorry, I forgot your birthday… I REALLY AM! You mean so much to me Anna, Never forget that." They both stood there in silence for a moment. "Fine, you know how you can make it up to me?" Marcus smiled "Anything, you name it! She stopped and laughed. "Whats so funny?" Anna looked at me "You don't really mean anything." Marucs shook his head, "No, I mean anything." She led him to an empty hallway "Don't say that." She said to him. "Why?" "Because if I were to say something out of anger I wouldn't really want you to do something that

.would hurt you like… Jump off a building… Or if I were to say something in a joking way like kiss me… You won't really kiss me." Marcus laughed "I would kiss you on the cheek." This made her mouth twitch for a second, that was a good sign. "I want you to see me as more than just a kid." Marcus put both hands on her shoulders, "I don't see you as a kid, were not that far a part in age and if I really thought of you as a kid then we wouldn't be as close as we are."

Roman and Emery had the house all to themselves; it was nice to be alone. Both sat in the tub in the bath filled with bubbles. "We could try for one more." Roman whisper into Emery's ear "You want another child?" She asked with a grin. "I want to have everything with you." He kissed her down her neck, holding her by her hips. She remembered the party that she and Roman went to separately, he had he had told her that he would give her everything. "You already have given me everything." She said as they kissed. The water splashing everywhere as they made love.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More Part 3

Anna's first day had been a roller-coaster of emotions. Even before lunch time, when she entered the lunch room she saw Marcus sitting with a pretty red head. It made her heart hurt. She tried to breathe it all away, as she walked closer Marcus waved me over and the girl by his side looked me up and down with not too pleased look. I stopped, she didn't want me there that was something I knew, "Hey Anna!" A voice called out near the windows, I turn and see Logan who pointed to a seat next to him and couple people. I nodded my head and locked eyes with Marcus we were close enough for him to hear. "I'm going to sit by Logan, I said I would." Knowing Marcus so well I could see that he was hurt by me choosing someone I didn't know over him, but his forced smile looked real to everyone around him. He nodded and said he'd see me later. Waving goodbye, I walked to the new table, and sat down next to Logan. He was good looking, with dark hair and olive skin tone and green eyes. But he was no Marcus… STOP thinking that! I yelled in my head. She had known she was in love with him since last year when she and her family were visiting New York as they did often. Dad could only stay a week but mom, Aaron and I stayed for a month. Before the end of the trip we all went to Coney Island, the beach had a lot of people but not too many we swam in the water, Marcus and his siblings markings glowed in the water making them other worldly in a beautiful way. Marcus splashed me and I splashed back, we got into a water fight, he said let's do something else after a while; walking by him I splashed him again. Then ran away into the waves, he caught up with me, picked me up and our eyes locked. My heart slammed into my chest, I felt like I couldn't breathe and with a dreaded knowing thought, I knew that I had strong feels for him. He threw me over his shoulder and took me back to the beach. The bell sounded, "You were in your own little world for a bit there." Logan said with a grin. "Yeah, sorry." "No, worries… What's your next class?" Looking at her paper "I have gym next." She didn't mind gym she was actually good at sports, "OH… I was going to help you find your class but the gym is not that hard to spot." I smiled, "Logan… I mean it maybe apparent that I look really young… but I did skip a grade." "So you're not 14? No, I'm 13 as of last month." He gave her a smile "Happy late birthday." He looked at the time, I'll see you later?" I nodded we both parted ways, walking into the gym, getting ready we all met in the big gym with our uniforms on. As soon as I walked out I saw Marcus sitting on the bleachers.

Marcus didn't want Anna and him to be in different clicks but day one they already weren't sitting together at lunch. He needed to stop it, nothing would change between them and no one would take her away from him…Even that Logan guy. Wow… Where did that come from? Marcus thought, Looking up he saw Anna sitting next to him. "Finally we have a class together." He said elbowing her. "It had to be gym class." She said with a grin, both of them were good at sports, they even got completive with each other. After gym class the day just went by and the end of the school day was finally here. Marcus had told Anna before their last class that he would wait for her to walk her home. Anna came out a long with Logan, He took her phone and was most likely giving her his number. He looked at her a bit too long, and then they parted ways. Anna came to find me and we walked to her house. "You know that guy likes you right?" I said while we were walking "Logan? No, I mean he's really nice but he doesn't even know me." Marcus shook his head, "People can have crushes on others without knowing them." She gave a laugh "I'm not pretty enough for him to crush on me." I looked at her with a confused look "You don't think your pretty?" Anna Stopped and looked at me, "No, I don't think I am." Marcus was baffled by this, "You're very pretty… I'm not looking forward to the day when all the guys wise up and see you that way… It will be so hard to protect you." That's why he was upset with Logan, he needed to protect her, there was something that didn't feel right when he had made thought this but he push that aside. "You don't need to protect me from anyone that will never happen." He gave up on this topic as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

Roman was trying to not be worried by the fact, that Drake had found out that the trags, the group they once thought would only have a few atrians after all the rights they were given, that the trags, could have numbers to them again. Emery walked in hold drinks in both hands, "What's wrong?" "Trags" Was all he said and all he needed to say. "You took them down before and you can do it again." Emery said as she put the dinks down on top of the desk and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We took them down, all of us did." He let out a deep breath "It just makes me nervous because they will be after our children and Taylor and Drakes children, because they are not pure atrians." "Do you think they're in danger at school?" He kissed her hand, before talking "I think they will be safe there, for now anyway."

Anna was feeling tired but maybe she just did too much today at school, she told Marcus that she was going to lay down for a bit. She was surprised when he followed her up to her room as she was going to get in bed with her cloths from today and not her pj's "Are you ok? You never really get sick Anna." She thought it was silly that he was worried about her getting a cold. "I'm just tried, that's all." Marcus turned on my tv and came over and sat down on top of the sheets, "I'll watch something with you till you fall asleep." "You know you protecting me stops the moment the bell sounds at school, right?" He smiled as he flipped through the channels and stopped on one that had an old movie about called young Frankenstein. "I'll never stop protecting you Anna." My heart skipped a couple beats, trying not to blush I forced myself to watch the movie. I only was able to watch the first half when I feel asleep, it felt like five minutes had passed when I woke up, I felt an arm around my waist and she that Marcus had fallen asleep too. I did want to wake him so I slowly turned to study his face closer than I had been for a long time. He looked so peaceful while he slept right beside me, he smiled while he dreamt, it took all my strength not to put my hand to his cheek. Looking away, I knew I was going to have to be a bad best friend; I had to if I ever could have the chance to get my feelings to be just friends. Would I ever be able to be just friends with him?

More to come, Comment, follow favor!

There will be some surprise and I am trying to just have POV from Marcus and Anna for the most part now but we will hear from Emery and Roman from time to time maybe more than I am letting on.


	4. Chapter 4

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More Part 4

Marcus wake up to see Anna fast asleep right next to him. He lay there just a moment longer looking at her wondering what was going to happen this next year, things had changed he could feel it but what else could change? Walking down stairs he saw Aunt Julia walk in the door. "Hey Marcus… Why were you in Anna's room?" Marcus laughed "She wasn't feeling well so I made sure she was ok before I left." Julia looked up at him "She never gets sick." Marcus "I know, she made it like I was over reacting." Julia grinned "Well you sometimes do another trait you get from your dad." Raising one eyebrow "Thanks…" "I don't think we need to worry, she will sleep it off and be fine." He was fully down the stairs now. "DO you need me to drive you home?" Shaking his head "No, I can walk back."

The first two weeks past by faster than even he could have thought possible, the thing about it was Anna was avoiding him at every turn, even with walking back home she and Logan were doing that now. He felt like Logan was taking away the one person that understood him the most. One day after school Marcus came to Anna's house but she wasn't there. Her dad answered the door. "Hey Eric," He smiled while letting him in "Hey Marcus, Anna isn't here, but if you want to wait your more than welcome." Sitting down at the kitchen counter he saw that Eric was cooking something on the stove. "She probably with Logan." He said a bit too loud, it made Her dad turn around. "You don't sound too thrilled about her making other friends." Marcus didn't want to talk about it; Eric could see that so Eric went on "Did you ever hear about how all of you guys got along?" Marcus shook his head "Angus and Nicolas were close from the moment they met and you and Angus always just got each other but never really need to hangout as much, but you and Anna." He had a huge grin on his face, "The moment you two met, she wanted to be around you and only you, and you Marcus always were there for here, sitting by Julia's side making sure Anna was good. The memory that sticks out the most was when we were all walk and Anna had not been walking long but you two took hands and never let go, while we were walking a dog barked at you two and you yelled at him "Don't you dare hurt her." Looking down Marucs didn't remember that at all, "I know its hard when you see someone make friends, you get scared that they will leave… But you don't have to worry about that. You two share a great friendship that will last way beyond high school or college." We talked for a bit longer, than as he was walking down the drive way he saw Anna walk up "Hey…" Anna looked down "Hey… What were you doing here?" Marcus folded his arms across his chest "Waiting for you, but I need to be heading home… See you around." He walked past her, but before he could get any further she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I know… You know I've been avoiding you…" Marcus turned around "WHY?" She folded her arms now "Because I needed some time to think." Marcus "What would have to think about?" Anna looked like she was going to cry "I… I'm trying… To not…" Marcus felt scared but he needed to know "Not? Not what Anna?" Anna Locked eyes with him "I'm trying to not fall in love with you." Marcus stood still, He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Anna…" He put out his hand but she turned away "I know, you don't feel that way about me… That's why I avoided you." He didn't know how to feel or what to do. "I should get going." Anna let out a sob that broke his hearts, He wrapped his arms around her "Don't do that Anna, I will never push you away, I just need to think… Ok?" She nodded her head breaking away she walked in to her house leaving him standing there.

Walking in his house he saw His mom and dad holding one another as they watched a movie. "Mom, dad… Did you know right away?" His parents looked up "Know what Marcus?" His dad asked "Know if you felt love with each other?" "Well, for us we both knew. I was ready but your mom at first was afraid but warmed up to it quickly." He step a bit closer "Is it like that for everyone?" his mom spoke next "No, It took Uncle Drake and Aunt Taylor a while before they admitted it to each other and Aunt Julia and Uncle Eric took their time and they fell in love as well." She stood up , walking to him "Have you found someone? Is this what its about?" Marcus Hearts started beating fast like the day at the beach when had picked up Anna, it scared him "I don't know?" His dad stood up and come to him as well, his dad put his hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, if you just let things happen… You'll know."

Please comment, follow and more to come!


	5. Chapter 5

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More Part 5

Marcus couldn't sleep, all he could think about was Anna and how she was falling in love with him. All night he thought about what if's, them being friends and her dating… What that matter to him? Would he want her to be with anyone else but him? That answer was he wanted to be with her and her alone. Sneaking out of his house he climbed up the tree next to her window, Tap ping on the glass she looked up, she walked up to her window and opened it. "What are you doing in the tree?" She asked with a half-smile "I thought about it and I think I've been falling for you too, I just didn't know…" Anna's eyes widened "You don't need to force your self to like me." He jumped on to the roof sitting on her window seal "They only thing I would be forcing myself to do is be happy if I saw you with anyone else… But me." She leaned in and kissed him on his lips, he thought he would die because of how fast his hearts were racing but at least he would die happy. He kissed back for few moment they kissed, braking a part, he saw a blush come across her face, "You look cute when blush." In twinning her fingers with his "Your markings are glowing, and these colors, the teal for you and blush for me. he smiled "My mom and dad said that it happens when you find your soul mate." They brought their foreheads to a touch and stayed there for a second "I'll see you in school tomorrow." She nodded her head as he jumped onto the branch, climbing down the tree, waving good bye as he walked away.

Anna had waked up not knowing if it was a very good dream or real that Marcus had come to her window last night. SO when she walked into school, she saw him waiting near the entrance a smile from ear to ear. He walked up to her laced his fingers with hers has they held hands, "I didn't dream…" She put her hand over her mouth as she felt herself turn a bright red. He put took her hand away from her face "No, you didn't dream it" When gym came I was ready to get out side, it just that I felt tired again, sluggish almost. I really need to sleep more or something. Coming out of into the big gym, she and Marcus stood close to each other. They were running track in gym. The first lap felt ok, but after two she started feeling dizzy and collapsed on the track, she could hear Marcus yelling for help and a teacher come up to her as everything went black.

Waking up she was in the hospital, looking at the clock she saw that she had been out for many hours, the doctor, her mom and dad came in. He went through this big long speech finally he said "It's cancer."

Marcus his mom, dad and almost all the inner circle were there waiting, Aunt Julia and Eric came out. Julia had been looking fine until she came to us, she broke down and cried "Cancer." Was all she said as she cried into Eric's shoulder? He looked to his father, he had been told that if anyone got sick with in their family and friends, they would first do the human way and then go from there. In all the talking and no one paying attion I slipped away into Anna's room. She was there with tears running down her face. "I know this, can be cured by… You know… But theres a side of me that wonders if they will know in time give it to me… When they know that the human medicine isn't working…" He threw his arms around her as she shock so hard with all her body, "I won't let it come to that." I finally said. "Your my soul mate… I can't live without you." He looked up and saw His parents and her parents in the doorway. "Soul mate?" Juila asked "I kissed Marcus the other day and his Markings started to glow and we saw colors." Marcus spoke next "You told me that's how you know your soul mates."

This was a short chapter but I just needed to get this one out there.

More to come, Comment, follow and favor.

I'm also thinking about making a past life story after this of Roman and Emery when they frost met on his planet.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More part 6

Anna was pretending to sleep when she heard her parents talking in her hospital room. "Julia, we all know that the cyper has become rare after the fires that broke out a few years ago. Cyper was held by the elders now, not even Roman can get a hold of it if he wanted to." Julia "I know all this Eric… I just blame myself…" she could hear her dad stepping closer to her mom, "Why would you ever blame your self?" "Because Cancer runs in families, she was more likely to have this because of me…She never got sick so I thought she would be ok, I never thought about getting her checked." "Sweetie, no one ever knows when things will happen all we can do is be there for her now and since they found it sooner rather than later she has a better chance for the human medicine to work and we won't need to make a plan b."

Few hours later Marcus came into the room lying next to me in the bed, "I'm being let out today. I will be able to go to school after the weekend." Marcus kissed her hand. "I'll be there every step of the way." She looked him in the eyes, "You're too young to go through this with me… You don't need to do that." Marcus put his lips on mine kissing away all the words I had spoken to him, I could feel the glow around us. After a few minutes broke away, "I will never leave you." He said to he as he held me in his arms.

Marcus had see Anna home with her parents; dropping me off my aunt Julia. I looked at Julia remembering the story my dad had told me about curing her. Shutting the door it hit me that by dad curing her, he help Julia not just live but give birth to the person he had always needed to begg with. Everything in life happens for a reason. Shutting the door I saw my dad waiting in the living room "Can we talk?"

"Finding your soul mate is a great thing, Something that once you kiss the bond gets stronger than ever before, until you and your soul mate… go further… You both can date, kiss even but your still only just turned 15 and she is 13." I held up my hand "Dad, I know that both Anna and I are not ready for that step. I'm not even thinking that way right now when we just found out about her having cancer… All I'm thinking about is not losing her." My dad gave me a hug, "I won't let that happen Marcus."

Roman looked out at the night sky as He and Emery held each other on their porch swing. "I wish I had kept some of our cyper." Roman whispered into Emery's ear "I didn't see this neither did Jewel, sometimes life just blindside us… I wish that there was a way to ask the elders…" "They won't give anyone special treatment, and if they were to find out it was for a human… both our races are now living better togeather… but they still will not let a human have it over an atrian." Emery sat up and looked at him "Not even if it was an atrian's Soul mate?" Roman wondered for a moment "It wouldn't hurt to ask… Castor, he would know if they would let this happen or not." Emery looked confused "Why would you have to ask Castor?" Roman put his hand on her cheek, "The elders do think of my Children as atrian's… However since they do have human blood… I don't know if all the elders will go for… For…" Emery said it out loud "That since he is only half, his soul mate being human would not be looked at the same way as we were?" Roman put his forehead to hers "Not all the elders feel that way… You know this but some did feel that you being human were a push, that it wasn't right… But since I was a full Atrian they could not do anything about it." Emery looks angry "So they will punish our son because he is not full atrian?" Roman kissed her forehead "There are humans who would do the same with our son as well… I will do everything with in my power to keep our family and friends safe. Anna has always been like another daughter to me, Taylor and Drake's children, as well as Aaron, they are all family to me and you." Emery held him close "One day Anna will be our daughter-in-law." Roman nodded his head "Yes, because she will live."

Anna still felt tried when she woke up for school on Monday, her mom and dad had said that she didn't need to go I she didn't feel up to it… But she wanted to go for as long as possible. Walking down the stair she was Aaron watching cartoons while her dad and Marcus were talking at the table. "Marcus? What are you doing here?" Marcus turned around "I was going to take the bus with you today for your first day back." Her dad looked at the time and got Aaron off to the bus stop, while Marcus put a plate of food down for me to eat. "I don't really like breakfast, you know that." Marcus took her hand "But you need to keep you strength up so just see it as pizza and bottoms up." She ate as much as she could but most of the food was still on the plate when she got her backpack, walking to the door her dad kissed her on top of the head "Love you Anna. Look after her Marcus." "Always." Marcus said as we headed to the bus stop. No one except Marcus, the principle and the nurse knew about what I was going through. I wanted to keep it that way for now. Walking off the bus and into the building I looked up at the two floors above us, "Everything ok?" Marcus whispering in my ear. I shut my eyes felling the shivers go down my spine, "With you by my side, Yes." We both smiled at each other walking hand in hand to the first class.

Roman and Emery stood side by side at large lodge type build near a river, where the elders took council. The eldest one was a knew one but she was just as kind as the one who had let us be 15 years ago. "It is an honor to have the soul mates here. What can we do for you?" She asked in a kind voice. Roman and Castor had been over heard about Marcus having a soul mate and now they were here "Our son Marcus has found his soul mate." He smile grew "Wondeful, he should bring her to us." "He would be more than happy to but, we have found out that she is very sick." "This sickness that his soul mate has, could kill her?" They both nodded. Another elder spoke up "Is soul mate a human?" Again they both just nodded. The third elder spoke this time "So your half child wants us to give cyper to a human, when it is few and far between?" The leader looked at the man who had spoken "Never talk like that in front of me… You will respect them and their children." She turned to us "I am so sorry for what he said, not all of us think that way." Roman stepped forward "I know and thank you for that." The leader went on "When I was a little girl, my father told me that there would be a time when soul mates would be able to find one another easier. It just had to start with one set that would be the miracle soul mates, I think you are them and why soul mates are being found… They are still hard to find but not as they used to be… Bring them here to us; I want to meet them both."

More to come, Comment, follow, favor.

Also I have already started working on the other story of the past lives. I wanted to set this story up because it will be talked about in their past and present lives along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Star Crossed

Forbidden No More part 7

Marcus was wondering why they elders had wanted to meet with him and Anna, he knew that they would meet them one day but why now? Because Anna is only 13 both of our parents came with. It was out of respect of the girl's parents since she is still so young that they do this. It did help either of our nerves, with our parents standing behind us as we stood right in front of the elders hand in hand. "Marcus you have grown so much since I last saw you." The leader said to me "Thank you, it has been a while since I was here. We are both honored to be here." She smiled "What is your name little one?" "Anna." "What a lovely name, Anna I am always over joyed to meet soul mates, I just have never met two that were so young to understand this." Anna smile, blushing but not knowing what to say. So the leader went on "I am also sorry to hear that you are sick…" Standing up the lead walked up to Anna and looked her in the eye. To my amazement Anna's eyes had a blue glow in them, once the leader saw this she stepped away and sat down in her seat. "Your mother was cured with cyper… Wasn't she?" Anna looked nervous but knew she could not lie "Yes, my mom had cancer and was cured with your cyper." The leader frowned "That's what I was afraid of… Because she had cyper in her veins, she passed that to you, with that you are immune to Cyper." Marcus step forward, "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that no matter how much cyper you were to give her, she would not be cured by it." Anna could hear her mom breath in a sob. "Not all is lost… Even though she can not be cured by cyper. You can find a way to save her." She was looking at me when she said this.

Anna Step outside with everyone "She said that we can find a way everyone, that is good enough for me." Marcus's dad walked up to me "Your right, If the eldest leader said that we can find a way then there is a way. As you do your treatments, we will all help to find what can help you." I had always called him uncle Roman but after finding out about Marcus and I being soul mates I couldn't bring myself to say that now… But it would feel weird to call him dad too…

In had been about three months after finding out about her sickness, her doctor was telling her that she was responding well to the treatments… But she still felt like he was not telling me everything. She had been feeling sicker this past week than ever before… but she wanted to keep it to herself… Until after home coming this weekend then she can go in. I knew Marcus and I were going but he had not asked me yet… And it was Monday. I thought that it was just an untold thing because we were soul mates… Until Gym class… Walking into Gym I saw Marcus holding all my top favorite flowers tied with a simple bow. The whole class was out when I stopped just feet away from him. Kneeling down he looked up at me with those amazing eyes of his. "Anna, you are surprise me every day with the sheer fact that I get to say I'm dating you. I was lucky enough to know you since we have been babies. This will be the first of many more ways I can find to show you how much you being in my life means to me. So I ask you here in front of our gym class if you would do me, the greatest honor and go with me to homecoming?" I couldn't speak because of how much I loved him and how much it meant to me that he did this, I would have been fine with just a will you go over a walk to my house but Marcus knew this would mean the world to me, he just knew. I nodded not trusted my voice as I took the flowers and hugged him tightly.

Walking down the stairs the night of home coming was wonderful, I wore a red dress that fit me, I didn't look like a child nor did I try to look older I just looked like me. When Marcus came to pick me up I felt giddy as he smiled, we took photos and it felt so silly that everyone was there from the circle of family like friends around us. Roman had given us his car and driver for the night. We ate just the two of us in the nice food place that was family owned business. We laughed and enjoyed ourselves, after we ate we went to home coming. My red Dress with his red tie and suite just looked so good together. Walking in the dance was already in going with an old song that was being remixed by the DJ. For one whole hour everything was perfect, but I stared feeling dizzy Marcus carried me out of the dance and told the driver to go to the hospital. Tears were rushing down my face… I knew that something wasn't right and the news was noting going to be good either.

Marcus rushed her into the ER as they took her away all he could think was he wished he could come too, but in the soul mates didn't count only family could go with her and even then they would not allow family where they were taking her. He racked his brain now trying to understand what the elder had meant when there was a way… She already had cyper in her blood… SO all she would need was atrian blood… But would his be enough? Everyone came, and after a few hours the doctor came out, walking up to Anna's parents "Shes not responding well to the treatments they we have been giving her. There is one more option… it is a new treatment but it is still in trail runs…" Julia "We will talk more about it then, if this will help her… we will do anything." Marcus went up to Julia and Eric Whispering to them "I think I know what she needs… I just need a moment with her… With out doctors around." Julia nodded walking to the center of the waiting room she yelled at the top of her lungs "WHY!" And looked like she fainted. Sneeking past everyone I walked into Anna's room and went to work sticking the needle in my veins and putting it into her veins… After a couple minutes her eyes opend and she smilled. "Do you feel better?" I asked she nodded her head. The way this was played out was they had someone how did the test again just to make sure and now they found nothing. She was healthy and after a week she was out. She was outside on her porch when I came up and kissed her forehead. Sitting down next to her I held her in my arms. "Looks like you're stuck with me." He said "More like destined, but if you feel like I will be stuck…" He cut her off as he kissed her on the lips…

3 years later

Marcus looked amazing for his 1st day of senior year. He got out of the car and waved to her as she put on her other earing… She looked in the mirror, she now looked like an adult with her slight curve of her body and the little makeup she wore. Her parents were at work already when he came into her room… Since their junior year, her dad put a rule in place that the door had to be opened while Marcus was in her room. Even with them gone he felt it open. They kissed with such passion it made her knees weak. They made their way to the bed making out, they were already French kissing they rolled around on the bed. They had not taken it any further then heavily making out but that was it. Marcus always knew when to stop; she knew that they both would know when they were ready. Marcus was 18 and she was 16 now, it was amazing how time flew by… But then again they would have many lifetimes to so time was not really an issue.

Emery was still sleep with a dream she had been having for the past few weeks. In the dream she was on Roman's planet as her old self she didn't look the same but she did have the same coloring and build, if she had a sister that's what her past self would look like. Roman also not looking the same but still breathtaking, as she held hand while the went to the high priest and priestess, the two stood in front of them both dropping to their knees. Emery realized that this was hers and Roman's first life they had lived together. Both Roman and Emery looked up and saw the priest and priestess. The man spoke to them "This is the greatest honor for me to meet you both." He said to them. Roman spoke up "Why would this be an honor?" The older man knelt down looking at both of them "This is my soul mate, you will know her in this and many other lives, as for myself… I have always been only born this time to show you what the both of you must do to make sure that one day… I will be your son; my name is Marcus."

Comment please!

Sorry it took so long but now I will be posting the past lives one in the next few days.

This will show everyone the chart of what kid belongs to who.

Roman and Emery

Marcus, Nicolas, Jewel and Sara

Drake and Taylor

Angus and Shelly

Julia and Eric

Anna and Aaron


	8. Chapter 8

I am deleting all of my stories because of some of the mean and rude things I have read. I have grown up dyslexia… I have no one to read over my stories… And to be honest I just wanted to write something to see if I have what it take to go back to get my writing degree… I understand, that there are people out there who don't like reading things that have grammar errors, miss spelling and so on. That is fine I don't mind that at all but I do mind when someone calls me names for this…


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank everyone who took the time and said such kind words. It really means a lot to me how all of you made me feel strong again!

So I will keep on writing and doing more of my stories! Thank you so much everyone! I really love how this site can bring people together because of their love for the plot and also the stories we as fans come up with!

I heart each and every one of you so very much.

3

Tealbunny101


End file.
